Evena Parkinson and the Squib Revolution
by DancingThroughLife12
Summary: In a pure-blood family, can one out of place metamorphous still make her mark on the world?
1. Chapter 1: A Birth

It was a stormy, dark Wednesday, but for two proud parents, their newborn daughter was all the sunshine they needed. The small curl of hair she had was a dark brown, and her eyes, currently unopened, would be a bright hazel. Mr. Mauis Parkinson, an infamous muggle-hater, shared one last smile with his little daughter, then turned to the mission on hand: get out of this _muggle _hospital.

Pulling together all of the Parkinson's belongings, Mr. Parkinson ushered his wife and Evena out the door, and huddled together, protecting Evena from the muggle scent, made their way out the door.

Once out of the door and into the pouring rain, Mr. Parkinson pulled out his wand to apparate, but Mrs. Parkinson stopped him, and glanced around at the ignorant muggles. Although right now, she only felt a fraction of the hate she usually felt for them.

Being raised in a pure-blood family, Korna Parkinson was taught that You-Know-Who should've won the second wizarding war, however Korna took her own path. She was top of her Slytherin class, but since there wasn't a ton of space for academic brilliance in Slytherin, Korna took to learning wizarding history. Fascinated by the stories of Harry Potter and her friends, Mrs. Parkinson vowed to raise her daughter like a Griffindor. Or any other house, really. Just not Hufflepuff.

"Accio cab!" Mr. Parkinson shouted again and again, becoming more and more frustrated, but his annoyed gesticulation attracted a smoking cab driver anyway. The new parents tried to hold their breath from the stench of that strange, lit wand, but then a miracle occurred that was too amazing for them not to gasp.

The formerly dark hair on the baby girl turned to a soft turquoise, and when Evena opened her wide eyes they turned a bright shade of blue. Evena Parkinson was a metamorphagus!

Shocked with glee, the Parkinson's huddled together, and began to enjoy the rest of their lives together.

But as we all know, no one gets off that easily. Fate wasn't done with these people yet, but I'm afraid we'll have to skip a few years before we get to the exciting part…


	2. Chapter 2: The Awful Truth

_A small, light pink haired girl crouched over a cute baby with dark brown hair. _

_The older daughter, at two, was holding hands with her sister trying to turn _her _hair green._

_ A complete and happy family of four visited Diagon Alley. At Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, an old man with still the slightest trace of red hair was so intrigued by Evena's nose act (he especially loved the pig nose) that he gave her a free pygmy puff. _

_ At a muggle school, instead of a substitute, the teacher came in with a pink pygmy puff on her shoulder. 2 hours later, after the "teacher" let her students cause ruckus in the school, Magical Law and Inforcement arrived, along with a whole lot of memory charms._

Now 11, Evena Parkinson was finally ready for her Hogwarts letter. It was late July, so Evena was climbing a dogwood tree while her sister tried to talk to worms.

Picking one of the white blossoms, Evena said, "After the letter comes, we will go to Diagon Alley again, and get the books I'll use."

Her sister, Magmia, replied, "What books will you need? Are you gonna learn 'bout tranfigation and erbogy?" Then, turning to the worms, "Now climb up the moss, Finley."

Feeling proud of her knowledge, Evena went on and on about "tran-ss-fig-ur-ation" and "herb-ol-o-gy" while her sister kept putting worms through her obstacle course, but they were suddenly interrupted b-

A tawny owl swept down and grabbed one of Magmia's worms, but at the same time Evena jumped up-

"My Hogwarts letter!" she chased the owl down the street of the wizarding neighborhood, but found the owl going to her neighbor's house. Although she did not panic, the owl would come sometime today, right?

And so Evena continued on dreaming about her future as a witch (she wanted to open a successful apothecary in Hogsmeade) and played out her whole life in her head… which would all be starting when she got that letter! Speaking of which, where was it?

As more owls came overhead, Evena became more and more worried. Where was it? Why was the key to the rest of her life being _delayed_? Is it possible to delay the rest of one's life? There's not a problem with me, of course, so perhaps she should owl the school? Prestigious Headmistress McGonagall would never sent late owls. So what was wrong?

Finally the low orange sun cast shadows over the blossomed summer trees, and Evena confronted her mother, Korna Parkinson.

"Mummy!" Evena called into the well-off wizarding house. Dodging the venomous tarantula's babies, she called upstairs more sharply. "Mumm-yyy!"

"Yes, dear?" spoke Mrs. Parkinson, but in the manner of which we speak when we are pretending we have no idea what questions will be asked next.

"Where is my Hogwarts letter?" demanded little Evena, now standing right in front of the mirror her mother was peering in, with her hands on her hips at all.

Mrs. Parkinson bent down, swallowed hard and said in her kindest voice, "I don't know. Maybe it will come… tomorrow?" The tone of voice told Evena that Hogwarts letters, when they come late, they don't come at all.

Evena's mind whirled rapidly as she tried to catch her breath while running up the stairs. Her untied shoelace made her trip on the top stair, and there she lay down to think. She tried avoiding the truth, but one little word came back to her.

She didn't want to admit it. She wouldn't. No, no, she wouldn't have to, because she _was_ a witch, right?... right? Evena had been a metamorphagus since a hour after she was born. Why, just that morning she had turned her eye colour again. But, what about other magic?

Evena had always fit in when the other kids played around with what they could do, but she never could do exactly what they did. Of course, some kids can't do anything and are still magical, but she could! Metamorphagussing counts….

The voice inside Evena was screaming, "Admit it, admit it! Say what you are!" Evena sat up rapidly and ran to her room, and flung herself onto her bed. Her heart was beating, she could feel it through her body, and her head…

Her head… wired for witchcraft, right? No, it wasn't.

The Hogwarts Letter didn't come.

Not at all. Nada. Ziltch. A Hogwarts letter addressed to Evena Parkinson doesn't exist. And it never will.

Evena's eyes went out of focus as the awful, unfair truth sank in. Staring out the window into the beautiful, mocking sunset, she spoke the word. The word. The word that would change her life forever. She wouldn't even have much of a life now, right? She was fighting it, not allowing those five letters to escape from her mouth, but the truth will prevail. The awful truth will prevail… the sad, awful, mean, nasty truth prevails. The truth of being a…

"Squib."


End file.
